The Hunt for the Fallen Hero
by BradleeD
Summary: Aaron has found out he is a demi-god and monsters seem to adore him. He struggles to stay alive after tragedy strikes his family and camp half-blood. Can he hold himself together and save himself and others? Follow along, new chapters will be added every 2 days or so.
1. Chapter 1

**I receive a Christmas Present I would love to give away...**

Remember those old myths about the Greek gods and monsters and whatnot? Haha funny story, there all real. Not lying, most normal people can't see these things because they hide themselves by something called 'the mist'. Ugh, I know I'm still trying to take all of these things in too. Okay so let's start from the beginning, it all started on Christmas day. I awoke to my parents with a grave look on their face. "Uhhhm hello there?" I said confused. "We need to talk, right now" My mother said. "Well merry Christmas to you to!" I responded. As you can tell already, I was off to a bad start to a bad day. We walked down our stairs to the living room to see my best friend Ryan. "Hey dude, what are you doing here?" he said nothing, but his expression told me all I needed to know _I'm sorry I had to come to this. _"Sit down Aaron" my dad said. "Okay! What is going on? Why is Ryan here? What time is it? Why did you wake me up?" one million questions raged through me and out my mouth. "Oh Hun" my step mom started "I don't know how to say this, so I'm going to come right out and say it. You are a demi-god; we tried hiding you so you would have a somewhat normal life. You're friend Ryan is your protector, a satyr." I laughed and said "Ohhkkaaaaay there mom, are you feeling okay?" "I'm afraid it's not a joke sweetie, as much as I wish it was" she replied. Her tone was dead serious. "As you know I'm not you're birth mom, but I loved you like you were" she said. "Wait… if I'm part 'God' would I not need to have a godly parent?" I asked as it just started to dawn on me. "And if you're not my birth mom that means…" I felt so confused, how is this possible? Me being a _demi-god_? "Your birth mom is Aphrodite" my dad finally put in. "But there just myths, old legends?" I said. "No, that's what I thought, until I met Aphrodite. She explained everything to me I thought it was crazy too. Then she showed me…" my dad stopped there. Ryan leaned against the wall and looked me dead in the eye. "Your history teacher was a gorgon in disguise. She attempted to come here and kill you, but I stopped her. He continued. "After she showed her true form I never saw her before, not in the legends or anything, she was a new monster. She told me a plan, a plan that involved you and some others." "So what happens now?" I asked feeling a bit woozy. "This pains me to say, but you have to go to a place for you're kind. It's no longer safe here." My mom said with tears in her eyes. "Okay, this is sounding" I was cut off by a terrible screech. "Aaron we'll explain more on the way. Here you're mom wanted you to have this. She said too give it to you when the time is right, I think the time is now" my father said. He handed me a box with a blue boa on it. I opened the box slowly, scared of what I might see. It was a bronze knife; the handle was made carved with pictures of people holding hands and blue hearts. All of which engraved in a small handle. "She wanted me to have a bronze knife?" I asked a little confused. "It's celestial bronze, able to kill monsters" my father added. "So a 15 year old carrying a knife around in public is totally normal?" I said sarcastically. "Press the tip" he responded so naturally. I did a little reluctantly at first; everything inside me screamed I was going to cut myself. But I didn't, as I pressed the point the knife slowly shrank according to my pressure. It morphed into a tiny dagger about an inch long. "Great. Now pull out the strings it makes a necklace" my dad added. I couldn't see any strings on the thing, but I pulled the air by the handle of the dagger. As I pulled the strings emerged, I was honestly flabbergasted. I just defied the laws of physics. "Hey sorry to interrupt but we have to go, like right now" Ryan added. "You're bags are packed Hun. Grab them at let's go" my mom exclaimed. I put the necklace on and I ran out the door to the car. "Aaron… Aaron. AARON HIT THE DECK" Ryan screamed. "What?" I couldn't continue my sentence. I felt something like big hands wrap around my upper arm. It all happened so fast. "Aaron!" I heard my mom but it sounded distant. Then I came to my senses, I was in the air getting higher and higher. I looked up and saw a leathery skinned creature. "Aaron Becker, Do not listen to those fools. Come with me" the thing said "Who are you?" I asked. I looked down at me and looked at me, its black eyes looking like they glazed over. "I am one of the three furies" it responded almost in a trance. That stupid thing happened again. You know that feeling when you see something you really want at a toy store, so you try to ask your parents for it. So you try your most persuading voice? That just kind of comes naturally to me. Once I was at a mall with Ryan looking for a new pair of shoes. I was 10 dollars short, but I had a great idea. Maybe I could trick her into believing I had 60 dollars. I went up to her and said I have 60 dollars can I buy these shoes? Her eyes did the same thing, they kind of glazed over and she responded oddly. But long story short I got the shoes for 10 dollars off. I felt really bad after so I didn't do it again. "Sssssss stop charm speaking child" the creature hissed. Charms speak? What is that? "Okay so put me back please?" I asked hoping he would listen. "Yes, that would be good" the creature said. Apparently this 'charm speak' did not last very long, half way back the stupid creature hissed again. But this time I was ready, I was low enough to the ground that I wouldn't be that hurt. I ripped my bronze dagger off of my neck. A part of me thought 'you can't get it off in time, you'll have to pull it off your neck and put the magical strings back to the magical land they came from' but I didn't bother following the logic. I ripped the charm off of my neck and it obliged it just magically came off and grew into a full dagger in seconds. My blood stream filled with adrenalin. I threw my arm up and stabbed the leathery creature. "Aaaaaaaaak" its hands opened up and I fell, maybe the fall was bigger than anticipated. I hit the ground hard, my feet instantly started to burn with intense pain. "You shall pay child!" the thing screeched, before imploding into a pile of dust. "Aaron!" I saw Ryan running to me, what was with his legs? They were fur? My vision started going black, black, then just darkness…

**One Two I hate you Three Four Shut my door. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Charm speak**

I woke up feeling instant pain in my ankle. "Is he up?" I heard my mother ask. "He is now" I heard Ryan reply. "Hey how are you feeling?" Ryan asked me. Wait I was in a car? But I was just at home? "How long was I out for?" I asked. "About three hours" my mother replied. "Here eat some of this!" Ryan shoved some type of food in my mouth before I could have protested. It tasted so good, like my great grandma's cookies she used to make.

It took me back to when I was only 9 years old, I was helping her bake. It was a perfect summer day; it wasn't too hot just that right temperature. "You know Aaron; soon you are going to play a vital role in the world. I can feel it, you are a special one" I remembered my grandma tell me. I didn't know what she meant at the time but I do now. "That was ambrosia" Ryan continued "Gods food, you can't eat too much or you'll burn up.

"You fed me something that could have killed me?" I shouted "No no, demi-gods can eat a little amount without fear of burning up, but anything more…" Ryan didn't need to finish that sentence I knew what he meant. "Where are we going" I asked as I sat up and adjusted my seat belt. "To camp half-blood" my dad said as if this was completely normal thing to say. "You didn't answer my question before, where is this camp?" I stated. "It's in New York" Ryan finished for my dad.

"WHAT? We live in Toronto? Do you know how far away that is?" I yelled. "Honey…" my mom's voice started to crack up. "Please don't make this harder" she managed to stop her tears. That left the car in an awkward silence. I felt the need to change the subject, more questions raged through my head. "What was that thing back there?" it felt like the car temperature dropped a few degrees. "It was a fury…" Ryan seemed to be puzzled with this. "Only furies belong to Hades, What was it doing here?" I asked. I remembered doing a project for my 6th grade history class. That was the only A+ I got in my entire life. "That's what I'm trying to figure out" Ryan said.

"Did it say anything to you?" Ryan asked me. I started to remember everything that had happened a few hours back. "Wait, when you were running to me…" I looked down and saw, not human legs, but the furry goat legs I saw before. "Dude, Your legs, there furry, goat like, what?" I rambled out. "I'm a satyr remember?" he seemed so calm. "Now what did it say?" he continued.

"It said not to listen to you guys and come with it" I said. "That doesn't make any sense" Ryan said. "That doesn't make sense? None of this makes sense!" I said. I looked out the window and stared at the barren landscape. Why is my life so messed up? I loved it until now. I hate this demi-god stuff, why did it happen to me. _Don't be ashamed of who you are Aaron. You are special, you have gifts. _A weird voice was talking in my head, it sounded so clear, so perfect, and it almost made me jealous.

For a majority of the trip it was silent. Nothing but trees and a few houses as far as the eye could see. "So how long do I stay at this camp?" I asked a little bit angry. "We don't know we have to consult Chiron" Ryan said. "That is?" "Remember the guy who trained Hercules?" Ryan said. "No way, that was so long ago though?" I said. "Immortality can do wonders" Ryan said with a smirk on his face.

"On the bright side you can keep yourself alive in a battle, a little practice and you can be up there with Percy" Ryan said. "Dude, explain a little? No wonder you were failing English" I responded. "Percy Jackson, he is quite famous around camp. Remember that news cast about a kid blowing up a school? That was Percy; he has gone and completed many quests along with his girlfriend Annabeth. The two of them are unstoppable. Right now there on a huge quest to pretty much save the world and the rest of humanity as we know it"

"Oh is that all?" I continued. "No wonder he's famous, he's a hero!" "Yeah, now let's talk about you. Okay remember that day in the mall, with the shoes?" Ryan asked. "Ugh, yes. I regret that so much" I said. "Well you used a gift only a few Aphrodite kids have" he said. "Let me guess it's called 'Charm speak'?" I asked. "How did you know that?" Ryan asked suspiciously. "The creature told me not to charm speak it, but I did" I replied.

"Well anyways, the important thing to do is embrace the gift. Like I said not many people have gifts like this, they can help you a lot in battle" Ryan continued. "You have a good grasp on it already, but to increase it pour all of your emotions into you're speaking and try to keep any fear out of your voice. Try it on your mother" Ryan said. "Try what on your mother?" my mom asked as she turned around.

I brought all of my emotions from that whole day and pushed them into my voice. "Nothing we were going to try nothing on you, turn around" I spoke directly to her. Instantly her eyes glazed over. "Yes nothing is going to be tried on me. Turn around now I will" she spoke in a trance and turned around. Apparently it worked a little too well; Ryan and my dad did the same thing. I looked at Ryan in astonishment he shook his head. "Wow, that was powerful" he said.

"Well you defiantly know how to use it. Now try and direct it to one person. Think about that person and tune everything else out, try it on your dad" Ryan said.

I did the same thing again but I stared at my dad in the mirror. My vision went dark all around but my dad. I flooded my emotions to my voice. "Dad, we really should stop and get something to eat" I said. My voice came out so smoothly, almost like the voice in my head. "Yes yes, we _should_ stop and get food" he said. "Woo! That is some powerful words you have their. Well you just got really pro at this" Ryan patted me on the back.

"How did you do that? I have been asking for the last 2 hours?" my mom looked confused. "Magic" I said laughing. I looked around and there finally was a truck stop, or something. What did it say? Monster Donut? Whatever, I was super hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

**History teachers. Gotta hate em. **

Monster Donut? Such a weird name, but when you're hungry you could care less about your surroundings. We walked into the diner; it was beautifully decorated for the winter months. It also had that dab of retro black and white checkered floors, red spinney chairs and booths. Blah, leave it to me to notice the small details, I always have. The diner was completely empty, no employees no customer's, nothing. "Hello? Anybody here?" my dad asked, and surprisingly no answer.

"I don't even care, I'm going to look in the back for food" I said. I started to walk to the back when Ryan stopped me. "I don't like this place. It smells like monsters" he said. "Stop scaring yourself Ryan, it's probably just the diner's name that's freaking you out" I turned my head back to the kitchen and I almost crapped my pants. "HI! Can I help you lovely folks?" a lady asked. She was a tall blonde, with a southern accent.

"Oh thank god, could we have menus please?" my mother said in desperation. "Sure one second, would you like one too Aaron?" she turned her head towards me and smiled. "Yes please!" the lady turned and walked towards the back. "Yo Aaron, we have to leave. Right now" Ryan whispered. "Come on, we just got here let's at least eat first" I said. "Did you not find it the least but weird that she knew your name?!" Ryan shouted in his best whispering voice. "Boys please, we are in public" my mother gave us a stern look.

"Oh… I didn't think about that" I whispered back. "Mom dad we need to leave, now!" I said aloud. Why are ya'll leaving so soon. The blonde lady stood blocking the door. "How did you" my mother was cut off by the blonde lady hissing. "Don't you remember me Aaron? I loved giving your reports FAILS" she said with a grin. "Mrs. Callaway?" I asked in confusion. The lady started to shimmer; her hair turned brown and shoulder length. She continued to change until my history teacher was standing in front of us. "Ssssssss, you silly demi-god. Come with me now and make you're punishment less painful" she hissed.

She spread her arms and she exploded, well her human form anyways. Black smoke suddenly expanded engulfing the entire room. "Hahaha, where am I Aaron" she began to hiss. Her voice seemingly came from different directions. "Mom! Dad! Ryan! Where are you!?" I screamed. No answer but the occasional hiss of the creature. I got a rush of adrenalin pumping threw my veins. I remembered the counter that was right behind me.

Instantly I jumped on the counter then behind it. This black smoke did not clear at all; I could barely see my surroundings. _Remember your sense of decoration, use it as a map. _Well thanks Mrs. Helpful I thought. What the heck did she mean? I do like to look at things and think what would look good. Wait! Before, when I walked in I took a gander around. I remember it all; I could use my memory as a map! Gosh why couldn't she just tell me?

I moved very slowly around everything I remembered. If my memory was correct I should be by the entrance to the back right now. I pushed the door in front of me and I walked into a room. The smoke dissipated and I could see, but there was still a haze. I honestly didn't know why I went in there but I felt I had too. It was super small for an 'employee's only' stalk room. "Mmmm! Mm mmm!" muffled sounds came from the far end of the room. "Mom! Is that you?" I said. More muffled sounds came from the same spot.

I ran over to it and I didn't find my mom, but a girl instead. Wow she was beautiful. She had emerald green eyes and dirty blonde hair she looked to be around my age. She was tied up and gagged with white cloth. I untied ungagged her and asked her what happened to her. "Gah that stupid monster grabbed me and tied me up as I was riding to this camp I have to go to. Once I get my hands on that stupid thing I'm going to rip its head off" she said as she stood up.

"Come out come out where ever you are demi-god. If you want to see your parents and friend again I suggest you do" I heard the creature hissed. Wait here, I'm going to clear this up" I said. "Oh by the way my name is Aaron" I said. "Jessica" she replied with a smile on her face. Her smile just seemed to give me the amount of confidence I needed to kill this thing.

I grabbed my dagger off of my necklace and proceeded toward the voice. I had a crazy idea that was crazy but I had to try something. If I charm spoke it enough it might be enough to let me get close enough to kill it. I summed up my emotions and brought them out. Apparently if you have a 'crush' while using charm speak it makes it 100 times more powerful.

"What kind of service is this, black smoke? It must be discarded of right now" I seemed to have confidence in my voice, even though inside I was flipping out. "Oh your right, my apologies" the creature seemed very convinced this was right. The smoke instantly started receding. In a matter of seconds the smoke was gone and the room was clear again.

I turned my head and saw my family knocked out on the far corner of the diner. I looked back and saw the ugliest thing in the world. It was a two headed woman that was really over weight. Instead of hair she had head full of snakes, were they rattle snakes? Their eyes were almost human except for the reptile like slit instead of a pupil. I knew I couldn't stop my charm speak otherwise I would be dead.

"What is this, a sleep over? Let's get some work done ladies!" I said. "Yes we should" one head hissed. "Yes work is good" the other said. "Clean up a bit first, see that piece of trash over there? Pick it up its repulsive" "Where?" they both hissed in unison. "Under that table!" I yelled. The thing turned its back and started slithering towards the booth. Ewe it had to legs but a snake trunk.

"I see no trash" one head hissed. "Liar!" the other shouted. When they turned around I was right there, "You guys are right! You're actually the trash. They tried to bite me but I stabbed them before they could. "Oww!" one head yelled. "Feeling woozy" the other said. It collapsed into a pile of dust. "Well that was quite impressive there Aaron" I heard Jessica say from behind me. "Oh, that was nothing" I replied back.

Jessica walked up and hugged me "thanks for saving me" she said. "Hey no problem, I would do it again any day" I said back. "Do you want to explain to me what just happened young man" my mother said. She was standing up and she was back to her old self.


End file.
